Song on the Wind
by Drownedinlight
Summary: Many say that Alagaesia will be saved by the wings of Dragons. But what if they were to be saved my wings of a different kind? The like of which that comes sailing over the seas like a song upon the wind. Roran Murtagh Eragon centric nonslash!


hehehe! New story time. Don't worry the next chapter of "Won't Say I'm In Love" will be out soon. I just felt like writing this so here it is. I thought it would be fun to add more creatures from mythology into the Eragon scene and have done it in a fanfic that I'm writing on paper. Not that I don't love dragons dwaves and elves, but I also study all the other creatures as well, and love many of them as well.

Disclaimer: I own naught of Eragon nor the mythical creature htat I have added in.

* * *

Inspired by the music of Within Temptation.

* * *

The Wings of Song

Chapter Eins: Darkly Portruding

* * *

_Eragon groggily opened his eyes, as he saw a strange sight indeed. Before him Murtagh stood, naked from the waste up, something on his dark on his back. Slowly Eragon realized that it wasn't just _on _Murtagh's back, it was _attached _to Murtagh's back. Then he saw the dark feathers floating among the moonlight as Murtagh produced a song, the likes of which Eragon had never heard. And as he listened to this magnificent song, his eyes closed and his dreams would mask what he had just seen. _

Galbatorix wandered the corridors of his castle as he thought. The servants had long since gotten used to his wanderings at night, though at first they were afraid of him. After all you didn't see many men of high stature wandering around their castle at night. Though this time he was not spurred by thought alone. He heard a voice…

Curiously, he didn't believe that _anyone_ in his castle could sing, but here he was listening to a rich, melodious voice floating down the halls. And yet, the voice seemed familiar to him, like he had heard it many years ago when he first heard the voice of the sea. But that couldn't be; Uru'baen was many miles from the sea, and many of the people that lived in Uru'baen had never been to the sea, much less the people from the palace.

Unless of course…no that was impossible, Galbatorix told himself as he shook the thought from his head. But the thought crept back into his head as he found the voice coming from within Murtagh's room. Quietly, he pushed open the door, to reveal the young man of nineteen sitting in front of his open balcony doors singing. But even more amazing was the boy had _wings_ protruding from his back.

"Apparently not as impossible as I thought," he said quietly. Murtagh looked up at the dark haired man, his song stopped abruptly. "Murtagh…you have wings! What the bloody hell is going on here boy?" The wings flapped together before simply disappearing. Galbatorix had to control himself as he realized what had happened before him. "Answer me Murtagh," the king ordered.

"And I suppose that if I don't you'll simply try and probe me for it?" Murtagh inquired his eyes in down cast.

"Yes."

"Very well then," Murtagh replied. "I am not exactly sure what has happened to me over the past few years as well. All I know is that it has to do with my mother's family and that I grow wings. I can mostly control it now, but not always." Galbatorix studied the young man before him trying to detect a lie, but couldn't see one.

"And when can you no control these wings of yours?" he inquired. Murtagh gave a little shrug.

"Usually during the full moon," Murtagh replied.

"Is the singing part of it as well?" Galbatorix asked.

"I don't believe so, it isn't odd really and nothing happens when I do so. Mother liked to sing, she would do so often. I remember…and that is why I sing."

"Such things are not for men, except bards and elves."

"That is why I choose to do them privately," Murtagh replied curtly. "It's all I have left of her besides a few trinkets that she may have left me. And they are cold, songs are not. Father's look always seemed to soften when she would sing for us, and what a beautiful voice she had."

"Aye," Galbatorix agreed. "I remember an occasion on which I heard her sing. The most beautiful thing that I had ever heard." Murtagh looked at the king oddly. "Don't look so surprised, boy, I was a witness at there wedding, I knew of your conception and was present to calm your father at your birth. He wasn't as bad as you'd like to believe and he did love your mother."

Such a statement surprised Murtagh, but he nodded to his king. "Now, go to sleep. I'm going into the city in the morning and you're coming with me. I won't have you falling asleep on your feet." Murtagh bowed low as the king exited the room, and then returned to his bed.

It seemed odd how the king had taken his secret, almost calmly…which was odd. The king was quick to his temper with Murtagh. Not to mention, these wings gave Murtagh power, and Galbatorix did not like things that he could not have nor the things that he could not control. So why did he allow it? The thoughts were present in Murtagh's mind as he let sleep claim him.

Murtagh thought that the day had come too soon as he rubbed sleep from his eyes and spooned porridge into his mouth. Today he had to accompany the king on his ride. He didn't understand why he couldn't simple be a recluse like his farther was…but then, Morzan went on rides with the king and did he want to be like his father? That was the reason why he didn't impertinently inquire of the king.

And surprisingly, the king was subdued. Not as much as he had been the night before, but having continence that almost resembled something cheerily. A feet Murtagh had not known of his king. But at the same time, Murtagh had noticed sadness about the king, which also made no sense at all.

_You don't think he will be fertile soon?_ Thorn asked. Murtagh couldn't help but laugh.

_Thorn that only happens to women before they become fertile! _

_Well, why doesn't it happen to men as well? That would make it less confusing. _

_TO be quite honest, I don't know myself, but I do know that it only happens to women. And I'm sorry that humans are so confusing. Or maybe it's that I'm not confusing enough so that you haven't enough practice dealing with us. _

_Please don't start. _

_Just for you. _

"And may I inquire as to what amuses you, Murtagh?" came the king's silky voice.

"I was just explaining to Thorn the differences in human fertility," Murtagh replied, a silly grin still on his face. The elder man raised an eyebrow, but decided to leave it at what Murtagh had said. He waited for the young man to stand and straiten himself. "May I inquire as to where we will be headed this day mileage?"

"No," came the cold reply. Murtagh inwardly smiled that the king's mood had returned to something that he at least recognized. "Come, we wouldn't want to miss the sun." Murtagh nodded, making his face blank. He followed the king down to the stables, where their horses were saddled and waiting. For the first time, Murtagh noticed the king was wearing simple riding clothes, nothing of his usual grandeur, which meant that they wouldn't be going into Uru'baen, but more likely into the forest.

As soon as they were out of sight of the palace, Galbatorix increased his speed to a gallop. Murtagh nudged his horse to keep up with the king's. Murtagh forgot everything as he rode, the king, the empire, Eragon…everything. Using his legs to hold on to the horse, he let his arms open, as though he were flying in the wind. Galbatorix looked toward his young charge as the wing speed past them.

"Get your head out of the clouds boy!" he yelled above the wind. Murtagh looked at him, his hands gripping the reigns. He did catch Murtagh's smirk as he sped up. Galbatorix smirked as well as he took Murtagh's unspoken challenge and sped up as well. Murtagh then forgot himself and let out a yell into the rising sun. The king laughed at his childish antics, before doing the same.

As the cliff approached, they slowed and stopped, both panting. It was then; they both regained their emotionless composure.

"Why look there, that's the king!" Both looked up towards the height of the cliff where a few children stood. They looked up to see the other children laughing at him.

"Tha' canno' be the king! Wha' would the king be doin' in the forest, ye goose."

"No, truly, tha's the king, I swear! I's seen him before." The other children only began to giggle. The child that had contradicted the first began to shove.

"Ah, well, then, try an' prove it!" Murtagh saw what had happened, as though it had been slowed down. The second child had shoved much too hard and the first lost his footing. As the childrens' screams penetrated the air, Murtagh knew naught what he was doing until he was soaring up high, the child falling into his arms.

The young boy gasped in his arms and Murtagh gave him a reassuring smile. The little boy smiled as Murtagh's wings beet against the wind. Slowly, they lowered to the ground and Murtagh let the little boy out of his arms. The child smiled shyly up at the large man, as he slowly backed away.

"Thank you, Mister Angel." Murtagh smiled and gave the little boy a feather, which made happiness gleam in the child's eyes. The boy excitedly ran away, as Murtagh folded his wings into his back.

"Murtagh!" Turning, Murtagh found his shirt and coat—that he had hurriedly removed before releasing his wings—thrown into his face. "Quickly, before anyone comes, boy!" Murtagh quickly through his clothes on and mounted his horse. Murtagh kicked the horse in its flanks and sped off behind Galbatorix

"What were you _thinking_?" Galbatorix asked.

"That the boy might die," Murtagh replied. "Or at least be harmed. I didn't want it on my conscious."

"Then use the bloody magic!" the king screamed. "People know about that and it would be easily explained. But you had to use those bloody wings of yours!"

"It was the quickest thing to use," Murtagh retorted. "I didn't know the words that would save him and you certainly weren't going to help him!" Galbatorix's reply came in harsh words of the ancient language. Murtagh dropped to his knees trying not to scream in pain. He failed as his screams ripped through the air as did the flesh on his body. But the pain seemed to placate his master as Galbatorix released the spell.

"Never question me Murtagh. You may have this new power of yours, but you are still not a match for me. Do not forget it."

* * *

Well, the first chapter is done. Feed back would be nice, and in the form of reviews if you please. Next chapter, we'll switch perspectives (that's right, perspective, not point of view. It bothers me greatly when people confuse the two). Sorry that Galby was a bit OOC, he'll get better as we progress. I kind of don't picture the king like many do, so that may be what has caused it (though, it's no excuse).

Ok, so it kind of bothered me as of late that Paolini only used three of the mythical creatures that we know of (four if you count the magic users). So I thought, hey, why not add some things in. I will not tell you what race that Murtagh is, but there are already hints so I'll let you guess. But I want to post a challenge for everyone to try and undertake:

Challenge: Mythical/ Magical creature existing in Alagaeesia and being made known to the main characters. Technically spelled correctly since when a letter has an umlaut over it, it makes the same sound as if an e were after it. Ah, what German can teach us.

Rules:

One of the Paolini created characters must be the creature that you wish to introduce. Other characters that you create may follow, but not until the above is done.

The elves cannot know what the mythical creature is.

Galby must act out of character at one point.

Some one has to come back from the dead

Eragon must weasel his way out of an arranged marriage.

Roran has to play a decent part.

The lines "Oh don't be so dramatic, I've seen worse!" and "I soiled myself I was so scared!" must be used.

An older character must have a flashback of when they were younger and significant things happened. But not an anime flashback because those tend to be useless and no fun.

Well there are my rules. Have fun and may your swords hack through your enemies!


End file.
